Persistencia
by Ashril
Summary: ¿Que es eso tan especial que tiene Mai para hacer que Trunks Brief este loco por ella?


_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Persistencia**

* * *

Él era Trunks Brief, multimillonario, poderoso, divertido y malditamente atractivo. Las chicas morían por él, más de una chica moría por una mirada suya y qué decir un salud; literalmente, podría tener a la chica que quisiera en el planeta, o bueno, eso era es lo que pensaban la mayoría de las personas. Solo sus amigos más cercanos sabían la verdad: el joven heredero sufría por amor. Si, efectivamente: a sus desoséis años estaba perdidamente enamorado y no, no de una exuberante modelo como se especulaba en las revistas, ni siquiera de una poderosa heredera, como se creía en los periódicos; Trunks pasaba sus noches soñando con una chica completamente normal, o eso es diría cualquiera que la viera, una joven aparentemente de su misma edad con un largo y brillante cabello negro.

Pero… ¿Qué era lo que hacía tan especial a esta chica? ¿Cuál era su secreto para haber logrado capturar los afectos de uno de los más codiciados herederos del planeta? La respuesta era simple y no, no se trataba de sus hermosas facciones ni de su esbelta figura; el interés de Trunks Brief radicaba en toda ella.

Desde la primera vez que la vio cuando tenía apenas doce años quedó prendado no solo de su belleza sino también de su carácter y su forma de ser. No, definitivamente ella no era una niña normal y eso precisamente fue eso lo que le llamó la atención.

Mai era especial. A pesar de ser de carácter fuerte y ser valiente era total y adorablemente pudorosa y conservadora, tanto que le recordaba a las heroínas de esas novelas de época que a veces leía su madre, y no es que el fuera conservador, no, para nada, pero adoraba eso en ella: le encantaba presionarla cada vez un poco más y ver cómo se sonrojaba, era adorable. Y ahí era donde radicaba el encanto, no, no era como las niñas que prácticamente se lanzaban a sus brazos ni como las frías herederas que usaban la típica estrategia de "me hago la difícil" para atraparlo. Ella era autentica y precisamente eso era lo que lo atraía.

Adoraba cada parte de ella pero sobre todo su transparencia, porque ella era un libro abierto. Aunque tratara de parecer fría y distante, sus emociones siempre salían a relucir; era una de las personas más sinceras que conocía, algo raro tomando en cuenta que ella misma se denominaba "alguien poco confiable" o "una villana", palabras que le había dicho en múltiples ocasiones tratando de hacerlo desistir, algo que causaba en él el efecto contrario.

Por raro que sonara admiraba la devoción que ella sentía por sus amigos. Muchos estarían celosos de que la chica que les gustaba y a quien denominaban "novia" pasara tanto tiempo con otros pero él no; sabía que los tres eran como hermanos, de hecho le recordaban su amistad con Goten, y el hecho de que ella demostrara ser alguien fiel le hacía quererla aún más.

Pero había algo en especial que lo había atraído hacia ella: la soledad que denotaba su mirada. A pesar de estar siempre con sus amigos ella no tenía a nadie más, estaba sola y eso lo motivaba a acercarse más y más a ella. El había crecido rodeado de familia y amigos y era precisamente lo que quería para ella, deseaba verla completamente feliz.

Había intentado todo por conquistarla, siguió cada uno de los consejos que le dieron: "dile cosas lindas" le había dicho Krillin, cosa que hacía a menudo causando por supuesto reproches y sonrojos; "eres extremadamente apuesto, una característica heredada de mí, así que esa niña debe estar babeando por ti, solo tienes que persuadirla un poco más, que vea de lo que se está perdiendo", había dicho su madre acompañado de un guiño, y lo había hecho, y para qué negarlo: le encantaba cómo tartamudeaba Mai cuando él se quitaba la camiseta por cualquier pretexto o cuando hacía que resaltaran sus facciones. Aun así, nada, ella seguía negándose.

"Dulces y chocolates y sobre todo rosas, a las chicas nos encantan esos detalles y más si vienen de alguien galante como tú, mi cielo", había dicho su abuela. "A las chicas les gustan los regalos y en especial las joyas", había agregado Yamcha. Regalos que por supuesto Mai apreció y no intentó disimular que eran de su agrado, por lo que le había dado todos los regalos que su mesada le permitía comprar con tal de hacerla feliz, pero al final todo terminaba igual: "no esta bien que sea tu novia, eres solo un niño" le decía siempre, pero, ¿solo un niño? Pero si tenían la misma edad, o bueno, al menos la aparentaban si es que era cierto que ella tenía más de cuarenta.

Pero él no se daba por vencido, una característica heredada tal vez. Si bien, su padre jamás le había hablado de esas "tonterías inútiles" como llamaba a esos asuntos, y aunque no se refería al tema le había dado un buen consejo: " ¡jamás te rindas! Por tus venas corre la sangre de los más poderosos guerreros del universo, así que si quieres algo lucha por ello, el darte por vencido no es una opción, mientras sigas en pie tienes que luchar siempre". Es lo que había hecho hasta ahora, no había desistido ni una sola vez; no era falta de orgullo el insistir con alguien que lo rechazaba, al contrario, demostraba hasta dónde podía llegar por lo que realmente valía la pena. Además, él sabía que no le era indiferente a ella, si no no hubiera insistido tanto.

Para él cada tiempo que pasaba con ella, cada inocente roce, cada sonrisa suya era un triunfo en su marcador, y amaba cada detalle, porque incluso a su edad y aunque muchos lo dudaran él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella: la amaba y lo que más deseaba era que ella lo aceptara por fin.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Hoy sería el día, le diría que la amaba, le tomaría la mano e independientemente de cuál fuera su respuesta le robaría un beso. Tomó de su cama la mochila en la cual guardaba los regalos y salió volando por la ventana a encontrarse con ella, la única chica que era un verdadero reto para él, la única que hacia latir su corazón desbocadamente y por la que valía la pena todo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y gracias Schala por la revisión : )


End file.
